The Truth can be Hard
by Edsaho Yanaga
Summary: Shannon sees some weird marks on Boone's body, and she and some of the other survivors starts to investigate. But what if what they think is going on is far from the truth? What are they going to do? Sawyer/Boone slash


This is going on at some point in the first season of Lost, before Boone dies

**Chapter 1: together…no way !**

Shannon was sitting at the beach thinking. She had just walked in on Boone changing pants, not that there was anything weird in that. She had walked in on Boone a lot of times, but this time it was different. Boone had had some weird marks on his thighs. _They looked kind of like handprints or fingerprints,_ Shannon thought, _like someone had held Boone down, hurt him._ Shannon didn't like that thought. How could someone hurt Boone, _Boone _of all people? He was like the sweetest person in the world. _Maybe I should talk to Sayid about it, he may know what to do._ Shannon nods to herself and stood up to find Sayid.

She found Sayid in the caves talking to Jack about something, she didn't really care what they were talking about. She walks right up to them, and didn't care if they were talking about something important. This was way more important than anything they could be talking about.

"Sayid, I need to talk to you." Both Sayid and Jack turn to look at her.

"Shannon, I'm in the middle of something here," he looks her in the eyes. "Can't it wait 'til later?" Sayid turns around to start up his conversation with Jack again, but Shannon wasn't giving up.

"I think someone is hurting Boone!" The two guys turn around at the same time with a "WHAT!" and she smiles smugly. _Know I have their attention_. "Shannon what are you talking about?" Jack asks.

"This morning I walked in on him changing pants, and he had some kind of bruises on his thighs, like someone had held him down." Sayid and Jack exchange a look.

"You're sure about that? Are you sure that was what you saw?" Jack asks with a serious look on his face.

"One hundred percent," Shannon says with a confident nod.

Jack, Shannon and Sayid decide to investigate it. For two days strait they followed Boone around, but for some reason they always lost him. He could be gone for a few hours and then turn up again, often with some dirt on his clothes or a twig in his hair. They couldn't find out why, and nobody knew were he had gone of to. Not even Locke knew where he went. Apparently they hadn't been together for some time now. But one night Clair came with the answer.

"You're sure?" Jack asks. He wasn't convinced. Why would Sawyer hurt Boone? It didn't make any sense.

"I'm telling ya. Yesterday Boone went of into the jungle, and Sawyer followed him with his eyes the whole time. A few minutes later he stood up and went after Boone. They came back together, laughing."

"Why would they be laughing if Sawyer is hurting him? It doesn't make any sense, not at all," Sayid says, and looks up to see Boone and Sawyer sitting side by side by one of the fires on the beach. They were sitting close, talking secretly together. Both of them were laughing once in a while and they were looking relaxed. Sayid saw Sawyer lean in towards Boone, whispering into his ear. He saw Boone blush and looking shyly up at Sawyer, then he looks around to make sure no one was watching. Then they both stood up and walk into the jungle together. Sayid turns his attention back to the small group of people, but didn't say anything about what he had just seen. _They can't be, can they? No way in hell are they a couple. There is just no fucking way they are together. After all they have done to each other. They should hate each other, not fuck each other. But maybe it was sexual tension? Maybe they just wanted each others attention? Could it all just have been an act? Maybe…oh Sayid just shut up, it's none of your business…but they are kind of cute together._ Sayid is brought out of his thoughts by Shannon.

"Where did they go?" Shannon asked in a high pitched voice, looking around for the two guys who had just gone into the jungle together. "Man, now what do we do?"

"We don't do anything until we know for sure that there is something going on here," Jack says with a firm voice. "We keep an eye on both Boone and Sawyer. Shannon and Clair you keep an eye on Boone. Sayid and I look after Sawyer. Look out for scratches, injuries, conversations, anything that can indicate that something is going on. Follow them around, but don't let it be too obvious what you are doing, be discreet," Jack ends his talk by nodding to the other three and they all separate and went to do their own business.


End file.
